overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord II Episode 13
"The Ultimate Trump Card" (最強最高の切り札 Saikyō Saikō no Kirifuda) is the thirteenth and final episode of the ''Overlord II'' adaptation. It was broadcasted on April 3, 2018. Summary As Prince Zanac rallies the citizens, the Adventurer Coalition moves into enemy lines to rescue the captured civilians in the residential sector, while the royal guards hold back a wave of demons until Momon is dropped in by Nabe and Evileye to be rid of the monsters. Momon urges the guards to move to protect the Re-Estize citizens who are vulnerable. Brain, Climb and Lockmeier use the battle of the adventurers and demons to investigate the warehouse area for captured civilians, Brain manages to spot a disguised Shalltear and goes to battle her in order to give his comrades time from the monster. Upon encountering the vampire, Shalltear is unable to remember him due to her resurrection; but Brain takes it as she can't remember him since she views him as insignificant. Brain uses his Field martial art, and Shalltear walks into it, but this time Brain's new mentality from Sebas allows him to aim for and cut her fingernail with Four Fold Slash of Light, a weakened version of Gazef Stronoff's Six Fold Slash of Light. While Shalltear is mildly impressed calling him a "Nail Clipper," Brain is overjoyed, realizing he has reached a new level of strength from having his friends in his heart. He then runs, but Shalltear notices Climb and Lockmeier, remembering the order from Demiurge gave her. So she lets them flee; Brain tells them while hiding that Shalltear can match Sebas in strength, and he successfully cut her fingernail. While Brain knows the meaning of this, Climb and Lockmeier hesitantly congratulate him. They use this chance to continue running. As Momon, Nabe, and Evileye reach Jaldabaoth, they see his five Masked Demon Maids. While the female adventurers handle the maids, Momon battles Jaldabaoth. Evileye fights Alpha and Delta, while Nabe fights Beta, Epsilon, and Zeta. As Evileye fights Alpha and Delta, Alpha is resistant to her Shard Buckshot and continuously using Orb Shielding to protect herself from Delta's long-range rifle fire. Deploying a mini sandstorm, Evileye is surprised that the Demon Maids know how to team up and reinforce each other. Alpha, unfazed by the sand, finds and attacks Evileye, cracking her mask. Evileye, seeing the two maids she fights are resistant to all her stun attacks, gets airborne to rethink her strategy. Lakyus fights off wave after wave of demon hordes while support mages heal wounded adventurers, but Gazef arrives with the King's personal army to venture in and personally help his subjects. Gagran and Tia, despite the level loss, want to fight to regain their experience and protect those around them. As Brain, Climb and Lockmeier find a warehouse of civilians, the people plead for their taken loved ones; confirming the Princess' theory of separating families. Elsewhere, Demiurge and Ainz speak in private in an abandoned building to discuss Demiurge's Four-Part Plan. Ainz pretends he only saw three parts (however he was completely in the dark of it all); Demiurge elaborates in full. First Part- covertly steal all the goods and raw materials from Re-Estize without detection to cover for supplies Momon couldn't attain. Second- to mask their retaliation against Eight Fingers, and to place an item of great power with Eight Fingers so the evidence would point to them summoning Jaldabaoth; the Armageddon Evil Statue created by Demiurge's creator. Instead of leaving such a great item, Ainz bestows onto a grateful Demiurge the prototype of the statue for the plan. They will use the narrative thus created by the first two steps to hide their involvement. Third- to take their captured humans from within the capital back to Nazarick for experimentation and other uses; Ainz, while uncaring to humans, orders Demiurge to grant those who show Nazarick and himself the due respect a merciful end. Lastly- to place all blame on Jaldabaoth so as to also boost the name of Adventurer Momon. As Evileye fights on, Narberal is actually talking with her sisters. Beta, impressed by her holding up, wants to know her name, but Narberal didn't bother to remember. Epsilon recalls her name from the report by Sebas when he was in Re-Estize. Narberal asks if they actively recall names: Solution does so out of remembering specific screams and out of the need for her espionage skills; Beta gets along well with the folks in Carne Village, and Entoma doesn't see it as an issue. Narberal is surprised, but when Mare gives the Earthquake signal, the maids get back to the act and have to injure Nabe to sell the story of the disturbance; apologizing in advance. Evileye regroups with Nabe, and Jaldabaoth is thrust into the scene. Momon, now finally getting to fight seriously, battles the demon. While airborne, Momon uses a Fire Item, to no avail, and attacks right at the demon, but his right-handed blade is destroyed by Hell Flames. Seeing a chance to use a new weapon, Momon deploys his Frost Pain Modified and nullifies Jaldabaoth's Hell Flames. Jaldabaoth calls for a retreat and wishes to end their battle; Evileye is against it, but Momon agrees. Jaldabaoth insults her intelligence and elaborates that he has his forces to take the whole capital if he can't leave, so his retreat saves lives and he may also be allowed to leave. The Demon takes his leave, and with that, the disturbance comes to an end. Overjoyed, Evileye jumps and hugs Momon for defeating repelling Jaldabaoth. The adventurers and soldiers gather where Momon is and hale him a hero of the Kingdom. The next day, Momon and Nabe depart for E-Rantel, with Marquis Raeven thanking them for their service. As they leave, Evileye is sad that he must go. Elsewhere, Aura decrees that the remaining Eight Fingers operatives are now servants to Ainz Ooal Gown. While some are resisting, Hilma urges the Dark Elf Twins to let her mull them over to make them loyal out of fear of not wanting to return to being torture by Kyouhukou. Aura allows it, affirming they now control half of the country. In the palace, Climb relays to Renner that those rescued want to thank her, and when she wishes to see those people, Climb declines for a reason, but stops when he notices a moment of change in Renner; the Princess accepts this and moves on. At night, Blue Rose and Brain are having a meal together in the tavern, while Evileye's friends recount how Rigrit humiliated her in combat to make her join. Gagaran then remembers that Evileye can teleport, and if she had gone with Momon in the morning to E-Rantel, she could have established a fast travel point and visit him whenever she wanted. Evileye realizes this and freaks out. Back in Nazarick, Pestonya introduces Tuare to the Homunculus Maids as a new recruit. Sebas reminds Pestonya to have Tuare's training be accommodating to her human status; Pestonya acknowledges, stating her maid status is temporary until she marries much of the butler's discomfort. Ainz returns to Nazarick and sits on his throne. Meanwhile, in the Baharuth Empire, Fluder Paradyne informs Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix that, on his investigation of Ainz Ooal Gown, he concludes the magic caster is greater than or equal to his level of magical power. While wishing to meet Ainz personally, Fluder is also ordered by the Emperor to investigate Adamantite Adventurer Momon as well. Major Events * The adventurers of the Royal Capital fight Jaldabaoth's forces. * Brain meets Shalltear again and managed to cut her fingernail. * The Royal Army led by King Ramposa III aid the adventurers. * Evileye fights Alpha and Delta. * Nabe fights Beta, Epsilon, and Zeta. * Momon fights Jaldabaoth. * Jaldabaoth and his demon army withdraw from the Royal Capital. * Demonic Disturbance ends. * Aura and Mare capture the leaders of Eight Fingers and will become servants to Nazarick. * Hilma betrays Eight Fingers after being tortured by Kyouhukou. * Emperor Jircniv orders Fluder to gather information about Ainz and Momon. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Zanac Valleon Igana Ryle Vaiself * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra * Tina * Evileye * Ainz Ooal Gown * Narberal Gamma * Climb * Brain Unglaus * Lockmeier * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Sebas Tian * Gazef Stronoff * Demiurge * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Yuri Alpha * Lupusregina Beta * CZ2I28 Delta * Solution Epsilon * Ramposa III * Gagaran * Tia * Mare Bello Fiore * Elias Brandt Dale Raeven * Aura Bella Fiora * Eight Fingers Leader * Hilma Cygnaeus * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself * Tuareninya Veyron * Pestonya Shortcake Wanko * Albedo New Characters * Bona Ingre * Homunculus Maids * Kyouhukou (Mentioned) * Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix * Fluder Paradyne Abilities Used Known Abilities Martial Arts * Field * Four-Fold Splash of Light * Six-Fold Splash of Light * Dark Blade Mega Impact Skills/Tier Spells * Time Accelerator * Shard Buckshot * Sandfield: All * Crystal Wall * Fly * Floating Board * Floating Swords * Aspect of the Devil: Hellfire Mantle * The Flames of Hell * Greater Teleportation Locations Known Locations * Re-Estize Kingdom ** Re-Estize New Locations * Warehouse District * Baharuth Empire ** Arwintar Anime Notes * Prince Zanac telling the citizens of the Royal Capital to not fear the demons. * The masked Pleiades and Nabe didn't take a moment to stare at Evileye ominously. * The scene where Nabe and the masked Pleiades pretending to fight is skipped. * Ainz didn't tell Demiurge to damage his armor to make evidence of a great fight between them. * The scene of Brain, Climb and Lockmeier leading surviving citizens to safety is skipped. * Evileye didn't fly to see if the demons withdrew, she just hugged Momon immediately without checking it. * Marquis Raeven didn't give Momon a letter of appreciation and a short sword from the King. * Lakyus didn't tell Momon that she is almost ashamed that Blue Roses are called adamantite adventurers after seeing his strength nor did she promise to catch up to his group. * Evileye taking off her mask and gazing at Momon when he left for E-Rantel. * Brain, Blue Rose and the adventurers celebrating their victory in the tavern. ** Blue Rose talks about Brain and Evileye losing to Rigrit. In the light novel, this discussion was before fighting Jaldabaoth. ** Gagaran suggesting to Evileye to create a portal to E-Rantel and able to be with Momon. In the light novel, this discussion was during Momon's departure. * Aura didn't threaten Hilma with sending her to Kyouhukou once more if she betrayed them. * Emperor Jircniv and Fluder were alone while discussing Ainz Ooal Gown. Also, Jircniv didn't show Fluder a copy of Gazef Stronoff's report about Ainz. Gallery pl:Odcinek 13 (sezon 2) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 02 Episodes